


We Want Who We Want

by Jeanettesc



Series: Robb Wants Some More [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Robb, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanettesc/pseuds/Jeanettesc
Summary: A series of one shots of chapters from "I Want Some More" strictly from Robb's POV.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From Chapter 16 of IWSM

 

 

 

  He walked through the front door, saw Arya on the couch in front of him and his mother in the kitchen to his left. 

 "Robb come in here for a minute." Cat said as soon as she saw him.

 "What's up?" He asked as he walked in. 

 "Would you do me a favor and drive Arya to Shireen's? She wants to stay the night." 

  He controlled the urge to roll his eyes and protest as he knew Arya would likely sneak out to spend time with Gendry, using  Shireen as her cover. 

 "Sure." He sighed. "Where's the rest?"

 "Bran and Rickon are camping and Sansa's at Margy's bonfire."

  Robb's jaw clamped shut and twitched. "Who's driving her home?" He asked practically through his teeth. 

 "She assured me she wasn't drinking, so it will probably be her or someone else. It's okay, I know I can trust her." She said while wiping the same spot on the counter.

  He knew she worried..frankly, he was worried himself. Not about a ride, but the trash he knew surrounded her at the Twins. 

 "Do you want me to check on her?" 

 "No." She shook her head. "No, she'll know I don't trust her and-"

 "It's not her I don't trust Mom, it's..it's-"

 "Just drop Arya off and let's have faith in your sister's better judgement." She demanded. 

  He kept his mouth shut, hoping she wouldn't hear his teeth gritting. 

 

  Robb kept his eyes on the road and let the music play loudly at his feeble attempt to distract himself. He was grateful that Arya sat quietly in the passenger seat, engrossed in her phone, texting with a cheesy grin on her face. This time, he rolled his eyes in the dark and thought of how ridiculous everyone around him was. Sansa and Jon, Arya, hell, even his parents right before their getaway, we're making him sick. 

 "So Shireen's Dad is okay with you being dropped off this late then?" 

 "Mhmm." She hummed while her thumbs kept typing.

 "Is he even there tonight?" 

 "Mhmm." She repeated. 

  Robb tightened his grip on the wheel and shook his head. 

 "And what about this deer in the middle of the road..is it okay if I slam into it?"

 "Mhmm."

 "Arya!"

  She slammed her hands down on her lap still holding her phone.

 "Robb,  _what?"_ She hissed.

 "Nothing..nothing at all." He said flatly as he turned into their neighborhood. 

  He pulled up to the house and parked on the side. Arya opened the door without looking up at him and grabbed her bag, still looking at her phone.

 "Thanks for the ride Robb." She said half heartedly.

 "Sure thing Arya. Be _good."_ He warned. 

  Her dark eyes finally met his. "You too." 

  She shut the door and he watched until she went inside. As he came to the stop sign, he paused and looked to the right. Right, would take him to her. He could just drive by to make sure she'd made arrangements to get home safely. Left would take him home. He stayed there, contemplating, until he saw headlights in his rear view mirror and came to his senses. Lifting the blinker up, he made his way left. He needed to shower first, make sure his parents were in bed..and dress for the occasion. 

 

  He questioned himself the moment he got out of the shower and started to dress. Why did he care how he was dressed? It was a bonfire, and he was crashing. He wanted to attract the least amount of attention as possible, but standing over his drawer, he realized he wanted to look damn good too. Deciding on a white shirt that stretched tightly over his chest and abdomen, and a lighter denim than Jon would ever wear.

  His hair was already dark, his uniform was dark, his shirts and jeans were dark..had the man learned nothing about _color?_

He smiled to himself as he looped his belt through his jeans, stepping into his boots. Why was he so critical of Jon anyway? He was like a brother, an exceptional friend and a good man. He was the perfect choice for Sansa. He is exactly the kind of man he'd want for her.

  He'd put them both through hell to get what he wanted, and after getting more than what he asked for, he thought the twisted desire to have his sister, would fade. 

  _It didn't._

Standing here, looking at himself in the mirror, his stomach tied in knots at the reality. 

  _I want her MORE._

He rested his hands on the edge and bowed his head in shame. 

  _He's better than I am. I promised I'd be out. I assured him all I wanted, was my fill, and I'd be done. He gets the girl. He gets the girl. HE gets her. He gets her anytime he wants. He gets the dates, he gets to hold her hand, he gets the cuddling after, he gets the sweet kisses. He gets her love._

He wanted to slam his head into the fucking wall until he forgot about the way he felt. It would be easier to deal with a concussion, than the jealousy that boiled under his skin. Looking back up into the mirror at the small black circle under his eye, he grabbed the keys in front of him and his jacket off the chair. 

  

  He knew the area well. It was the same exact place they had partied when he was in school. Instead of following the path they all took by the boat dock, he decided to park by the campgrounds. He saw the dim lights beyond the trees when he turned his car off. Taking a moment to decide whether or not to go through with this, he sighed, grabbed his jacket, and got out of the car, leaving the keys in the ignition. Putting the jacket on, he walked the path towards the dim light of the dying fire. 

  His heart beat faster as he approached, hearing voices more clearly. Then he heard _her._ Her laughter in unison with another man's laughter. He walked out of the wooded path and stopped. There, on the other side of the fire, was Sansa and Loras. She was engrossed in conversation, smiling wide and talking, and being her outgoing and charming self. Her face in the glow of the fire warmed him where he stood. She was absolutely the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and his heart wrenched at the envy of Loras Tyrell. If he could snap his fingers and be Loras right now, he would. He'd become the man who was free to love her with nothing to hold back. No family ties. No complications. Just a young man falling in love, in pursuit of a sweet, pretty girl..even if she was already in love with another. He'd make it hard for her. He wouldn't take no for an answer. Hell, he wasn't willing to take no for an answer right here, _right now._

As if a fire was lit under his ass, he stepped forward to interrupt their adorable conversation. Loras came into clearer view, and noticed him first. His head perked up before turning to Sansa. Robb walked closer with a little more confidence as he saw Sansa's body language change the instant she turned her head and saw him. The sentiment boosted his confidence as he swayed more than strode. His eyes never left hers for a second until he heard Loras's voice and saw him standing from the corner of his eye. Sansa used the distraction to look down. She closed her legs shut, rested her chin on her knees and averted her eyes. 

  Robb looked at Loras's hand stretched out before him. He could hardly contain the smile at his enthusiasm. He took his hand and shook it firmly. It wasn't quite the manly handshake he was use to, but he was a privileged, pretty fucker. 

He did his best to pull off the concerned brother, until Sansa asked what he was doing there. As he assessed Loras, his envy boiled, realizing he answered Sansa more like a parent and looked at him as an unworthy prospect. Loras stumbled his words, trying to assure him that they were just friends.

_Fine. We're done here._

She couldn't contain her dismay as he brushed Loras off, insisting on a moment alone with his sister. 

 _"_ Loras fucking _Tyrell_ Sansa?" 

 _"_ What are you doing here? Jesus fucking Christ!-"

  Robb noticed her glaring eyes, blazing fire through him. His groin tightened as her mouth moved. The voices seemed closer to them now, and made Sansa's more pronounced. His arm clamped over hers.

 "Lower. Your. Voice." He demanded, squeezing with every word.

  He nervously scanned around them and fearing someone would spot their close proximity, demanded she walk with him. She tried to break from his grip, but she wasn't the only one who _burned._ Determined to get her alone, he tightened his grip and led her with a quickened pace, towards the tree line. Their footsteps, now in unison, started to crunch over scattered leaves. Safely out of earshot, Robb finally lessened his grip. 

  Sansa stopped. "Where's your car?" She asked. 

  His head spun. His bearings suddenly lost, he took a second to look around. "This way." He said unsure.

  As he walked aimlessly, he tightened his grip to the only thing he _was_ sure of. 

 "Robb let go of me!" She hissed.

  His first inclination was to let go. He was aware he may have been holding on too tight, but he didn't want to let her go.

 "I don't think so Sansa." He demanded, pulling her close. 

  Her eyes darted like she was trapped, and his heart sunk. He was a predator, keeping her caged, unwilling to set her free. She suddenly jerked free and ran into the dark. Before he could think, he started running after her before he could lose sight of his prey. No longer going on sight, but sense alone, he briefly caught a whiff of her her before his body heaved forward, tackling her to the ground. She squirmed beneath him, when his brief concern at how hard he landed atop her, turned into an urge to claim her as his own. She cursed at him, her lips plump and open. He let the wolf inside him take over and stopped her, mid-breath to kiss her deeply. 

  _Please feel this Sansa. Please feel more than my desire. Don't you know me? Have you ever seen me with Jeyne? In three years, I've never kissed her this way. I've never felt this way. It's more. Please..it's more Sansa. I don't fucking want it to be. Is that what you want? Does it make it easier for you to make it about sex, and only that? Have you ever considered that I may want to lie in bed with you? Did you care what I felt watching you with Jon? Have I ruined it? Ruined us? Ruined everything?_

As the litany of thoughts flashed through his mind, his desire thrummed through his body. He tasted her, licking down her neck as she cried out.

 "Oh god. What are you doing to me?"

  _This is what she wants. She'll never love me. She'll love this. This only._

He held her wrists over her head and moved his hand down to unbutton her shorts. 

 "Robb _no! We cant!"_

It infuriated him. The hell they couldn't. She belonged to him. She was _his_ first, before anyone else's. 

 "We _can."_ The growl came from deep inside his chest.

  His heart pumped fire while he licked as much of her as he could, using his feet to push her shorts down, peeling back clothes to gain access to her breasts, her nipples..

  _Jesus fuck, I need to be inside her. I'm mad. Absolutely mad. I know she wants me inside her. I know it. I know it. I know she does. Fuck._

His button undone, he unfastened himself and sunk inside her effortlessly. He _knew_ it. She was hot. Wet. Her nails already sunken into his back, he felt the dirty words come from his mind and escape his lips. 

 "Fuck Sansa..you're so fucking wet for an unwilling participant."

  _What the fuck? Just fuck. Just fuck her. She wants you for something else. If this is all she ever wants me to be, than so be it. I'm her lover. I'm the dark. Jon's her light. I'm pain. I'm in pain. No. This is what I want. I wanted this. He's not here. I can have her to myself. I can fuck her the way I want. It's not. I want something more._

She's writhing uncontrollably underneath him. His thrusts become hard, unrelenting. Her legs are wrapped tightly around him making his thrusts deeper, smacking against her pelvis as she moans loudly in his ear. His name coming from her lips, he feels the tightness envelop him, as he comes up softly to stroke her clit. Her hips buck, meeting his pumps as he feels the throbbing build. 

 "I'm coming Sansa!" 

 "God yes, fuck me brother!"

  Her voice, her words, did more than her tight, wet cunt. He thrust deep inside her and came with shuddering aches rippling through his body. No one there to see. No one there to watch. He pulsed inside her again and again as she dug her heels into his ass. Her thighs tightened around his waist and she screamed out. Their bodies convulsed against each other in waves, heavy breaths against each other's chest. Robb's head was buried deep in her hair. He felt the damp skin on her neck, and wanted to kiss her everywhere. He wanted to use sweet words. Wanted to tell her that he wasn't a dark, twisted fuck. 

  A jerk reaction from her body beneath him, stopped him cold. He's lost her. He never had her. She doesn't even know where she is, and he's just confused her even more. if he said anything he felt, it'd come out a jumbled mess and confuse her even more. 

  _It is what it is. She'll never see it any other way._

He withdrew. Standing up, he spotted her shorts, threw them to her, and the panties, he decided to keep for himself. 

  _Why not. I'll never have her heart._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 19 & 20 of IWSM. Robb and his exquisitely painful feels.

 

 

 

  _There. It's done. If he has any fucking sense, he'll get over it and finally..be with her._

He closed the door behind him, ignoring the tightening in his chest. He felt his body slump in exhaustion. It took a lot out of him to convince Jon to forgive her..that it was his fault. Mainly, it physically _pained_ him to admit that he was _done._ The scent of her lingered in the air around him as he wondered if he was losing his mind. Was he so unwilling to let her go, she consumed his every thought to the point of _smelling_ her? She was locked in her room pining for Jon, heartbroken for _days_ and all because of him. 

  He _promised._ Swore to Jon, he'd be out. Done..and yet his desire to be with her _alone_ became so overwhelming, he _took her._ Took her on the dirty grounds of the woods in the dark. The whole drive home was torturous, for there was no way he could tell her what boiled under the surface when her heart was broken over Jon. Jon was her main concern, her every thought, and Robb was just confusing her with dirty sex. Sex she _enjoyed._ He knew she enjoyed it, felt it emitting from her skin, felt it while he moved inside her. She just knew exactly what he kept telling himself again and again. 

  _It was wrong. Everything about what they were doing was wrong. Continuing to watch her touch herself was wrong. Feeling aroused by what I saw was wrong. Barging in, nearly kissing her, pressing my erection against her, and fingering her at the dinner table was wrong. Everything I've felt and done to her since is so fucking wrong, I can't even THINK. And why is it more than that? Why am I seething with jealousy? I want her to be happy, she deserves it! I went too far a long time ago, too far for her to feel anything for me but..resentment. The least I can do is make it right. If he's stupid enough to walk away from her over this.._

He shook the thought from his head. He didn't want to go backwards, he needed to move forward. As if on cue, he pulled his vibrating phone from his pocket and grinned at the message from Jeyne. 

  _Maybe going a few steps back isn't such a bad idea._ He thought as he responded. 

 

  He woke the next morning and walked down the hall, looking into Sansa's room straightaway, as her door was wide open. He frowned at her empty bed. A sinking feeling washed over him, knowing who's bed she was in. Staring at her empty, unmade bed, he slammed his hand flat against the door frame and swore under his breath.

  He should have been happy. They were back on the right path. Together. In love. The way it should be. Everything she wanted. Jon. She wanted Jon. She loved Jon. Great. Fucking _wonderful._

  Gripping the frame, he let his forehead fall forward hard against it. He closed his eyes and bumped his head a few times until he sighed and turned to walk back to his room. He grabbed his phone off the dresser and fell back on his bed. Rolling his eyes at the message from Jeyne confirming their "date" he sent a quick response, then skimmed through Arya's text. She'd be home later. A litany of foul words crossed his mind as he realized he'd likely have to wake the happy couple before that happened. He wanted to throw his phone across the room and forget about anything he _had_ to do. 

  Fuck them. Fuck Jeyne. Fuck everybody. Who gives a shit. They deserve to get caught. They're in _LOVE_ and eventually have to break it to the family anyway. 

  He felt a headache coming on and squeezed his temples with his fingers. Trying to slow his breathing, he felt amused at himself for getting so worked up. Sighing out a laugh, he felt for about the hundredth time, that he was losing his damn mind. Was he really just wishing more suffering on Sansa? No. Not Sansa. 

  _Why_

He'd let them sleep a few more hours.

  _Can't_

Maybe they'd wake up on their own and he wouldn't have to see them in bed..all snuggled together.

  _It_

Then I'll come back in here and get ready for my date. 

  _Be_

Perhaps it'll go well. Maybe she wants to get back together. We loved each other once, it just got..

  _Me._

_Fuck? Did I ever love her? Three years with the same girl and..I was more comfortable than anything else. It's all I've ever known, and it became so routine. Everyone approved. They looked great together. She was sweet, good to him. She loved me, I THOUGHT I loved her..if so..then what the fuck is THIS? What is this unending, gnawing, encompassing, ache for.._

He groaned out. There's absolutely no way it was _that._ No way. This was jealousy over not being in control anymore. He relinquished it, threw his hands up, and backed away like a blackjack dealer shift change. It was out of his hands and he was just going to miss it. It was so good. _She_ was so good. She was the absolute _best.._ in every single way. 

  He wanted to wipe her clear from his thoughts, and not spend another second thinking about her. Snatching his pillow from under his head, he pulled it over his face and closed his eyes. 

  After an eternity of repeated thoughts in the blackness, he pulled the pillow from his face and looked at his clock. He jerked up when he saw it was 2 o'clock. Did he actually fall back _asleep?_ He was sure he'd been up the entire time, but shook his head at the possibility that he _had_ to have fallen asleep. There's no way he lay here for 6 hours absorbed in jealousy and torment. Sitting up quickly, he swung his legs over the bed and rubbed his face with both hands. Arya was bound to walk in at any moment, is she wasn't already. 

  As he stood, he eyed his room for the last pair of jeans he wore. They were thrown over his chair. Picking them up, he smelled the faintest scent of campfire, and woods. Lifting them closer to his face, he recognized the scent of _Sansa._ His groin twitched at the memory, before lifting his leg one at a time to put them on. As he buttoned and zipped them up, he felt the bulk in his pocket and reached inside. Pulling out the delicate, sheer nude fabric, he grinned looking at them dangling from his fingers. He couldn't help but bring them up to his nose and inhaling deeply. 

  _Jesus fucking Christ._

His head spun. He was instantly transported to that moment. The moment he needed to have her. The moment he needed to be inside her because Jon wasn't there. Did he regret it? The way he took her? Did he?

  His head jerked back to reality as he opened his top dresser drawer and shoved the panties in the back corner, under a pile of rolled up socks. Pulling his shirt straight over his jeans, he walked out of his room and made his way to the pool house.

  The door was open. He walked in, pausing to listen..for anything. 

  _Nothing._

Walking towards Jon's room, he felt his heart beating faster. The door was cracked. The moments leading to push it open seemed endless. His fingers reached up, touching the wood, seeming blurred and surreal. As the door opened to what lay before his eyes, his breath caught in his throat. 

  Her hair like flames, cascaded behind her shoulders. Her long slender arm draped around his chest. Her beautiful silky white leg, lay bent at the knee over his thighs. Jon's arm rested over hers. The bastard even wore a slight smile underneath the dark growth around his lips. 

  _He fell asleep that way. They made up, he forgave her, and got to hold her naked in his arms. Of COURSE he's smiling..he's got everything that means ANYTHING lying right there..in his arms. Fucking asshole._

He looked at Sansa. A lump formed in his throat. His jaw twitched at the look of content on her face. 

  _It's not jealousy..it ENVY._

He wanted more than anything, to flat out piss on their parade..even after encouraging Jon to..

 "Wellll, look who finally made up." 

  It came shooting out of his mouth like a punchline. 

  Their reactions to his voice did nothing to quell the emotions inside him. 

  Jon's attempt to cover them only struck him as amusing. Had it not been enough that Robb had clearly seen and _done_ enough to the both of them for his gesture to be futile? He'd seen _everything._ He's been inside Sansa. He felt Jon's genitals _against_ him as they were both _inside_ her. Jon _knew_ that they'd been together without him..what was the point in trying to be discreet _now?_

As he took Jon's overreaction in stride, he kept his cool in telling them both about Arya, the money for dinner and left it at that. He felt defeat as Jon repeated his words, looking to Sansa for.. _anything._ He saw nothing more than pleading eyes, waiting for him to leave them alone. 

  _Fine. I'm done. It's done._

He nodded, and turned to walk out. Feeling a sharp stab in his chest, he resisted the urge to slam the front door behind him as he walked out. 

  All he could think to do, was pull his phone from his pocket to check his messages. Nothing. Nothing from Jeyne. He realized he didn't care. It wasn't Jeyne he wanted. It wasn't Jeyne he loved..if he ever loved her at all. It wasn't Jeyne who made his blood boil. He stopped inside the house and leaned his body back on the door. This date was an attempt in vain. He doubted he'd even be able to become aroused if she suggested anything. He already _knew_ it wasn't possible to even use Jeyne as a distraction. 

  This was bad. This was _really bad._

He practically ran up the stairs, slamming his door shut behind him. Rushing to the bathroom, in a fit of nausea, he jerked the faucet hard to the right and splashed his face with the cool water. Looking at himself hard in the mirror, he clenched his fists and felt the urge to break something. 

 

  After choosing to keep the same jeans on, he rummaged through his closet, deciding on a fitted cotton shirt with a few buttons. He could dress it up with his tailored thigh length jacket and pulled it off the hanger. The top half of him would be dressed up. The bottom, would be a dirty remnant of one of his best memories..even with the barely visible stain on the knees. He laid the jacket over the mattress and sighed.

  The door opened and shut from downstairs. He pressed his ear to the door and heard footsteps to her room down the hall. Silently, he opened the door and crept down the hall, unaware of what to say once he came face to face with her alone..however brief it might be with Jon waiting for her no doubt. She came into view as he rounded the corner. He landed against the frame on his arm as he watched her, clad in a tank top and a pair of Jon's boxers, going through her phone. Looking at her now, he felt himself being pulled to her like a magnet. He felt like his heart would escape his chest, his thoughts would pour from his head, and of course..his groin came alive and might hop out of his pants. 

  His heart felt the slight ache of having to let her go. He didn't _want_ to let her go. Just as he was about to turn and walk back to his room, she noticed him. 

 "Robb! _Fuck!_ I thought you were _gone!"_ She gasped. 

  He didn't mean to startle her, but couldn't stifle a grin.

 "I'm on my way out." He lied.

 "Where you off to anyway?" She asked quickly after.

  Amused that she seemed interested, he pushed off the door and took two slow steps toward her. Her face fell in an emotion he had become familiar with. It wasn't until recently that he became aware, but it was clear at this moment. He was quite familiar with it. 

  _Desire._

He stared into her as he stepped closer, examining her like a jeweler looking for flaws in a diamond. Her cheeks reddened the closer he got. He continued to take a step until his chest nearly touched her own, especially as she took a deep, slow breath. 

 "What do you care where I'm _off_ to?" He boldly retorted.

  Sansa's eyes diverted, staring instead at his chest. He never buttoned his shirt and realized she seemed mesmerized by his chest hair exposed. Her eyes flitted away, when he felt the heat practically radiating from her face alone. 

 "I..it's none of my business..you can just _go."_

_Her demeanor couldn't pull off her convictions._

He stayed in place, unable to keep his eyes off her lips. So pink, full, beautifully soft, and so similar to the lips between her legs. 

    _Fuck._

If the growl he felt in his chest escaped, he didn't notice..he was focused on the heat that pulsed between the two of them. 

 _"_ What are you _doing?"_ She asked as straight as she could.

  Here was his chance to get a rise out of _her._

 _"_ I'm going to visit Jeyne. She's been blowing up my phone, asking for a meeting." He said flatly. 

  The monster in him got in the drivers seat and prodded him. He moved his hip forward, lightly touching hers. 

 "And I need.. _someone_ for _this."_ He growled, making his erection _known._

What the hell was he _doing?_

 _"_ I thought you were _done._ You told _Jon."_

_Ahhh I wasn't losing my mind..she was listening at the door._

_"Heard that eh?_ Oh Sansa..I'll likely _never_ be _done_ with you." 

  _That_ was the honest truth. No matter what, he knew he opened the flood gates with Sansa, and he'd never _EVER_ stop wanting her. 

  She froze in front of him, holding her breath until she finally breathed his name. 

  He _shouldn't._

He _really shouldn't._

_Fuck._

His hand only had to move up about three inches to touch her, but it took an eternity for him to do it. His fingertips finally felt the touch of her skin. He stopped, and inwardly winced. 

 "Well?" 

  It came from his mouth like a growl. 

 " _No."_ She said, trying to sound convincing.

  He didn't move.

 " _No?"_ He swallowed.

  He opened his eyes and looked down to see hers remained closed. Her brows were scrunched as though in pain. The cute wrinkles between her eyebrows, as her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. Robb knew the struggle _well._

_"Yes."_

The whispered plea came softly from her lips. 

  Before she could think another thought that might make her change her mind, Robb's fingers travelled upward, easily past Jon's boxers, and skirted the edge of the fabric of her panties. Using his middle finger to push them aside, he slid up until they were sunk in her. Merely inside her soft wet cunt up to his knuckle, he felt _lost._ His head fell onto her shoulder. He shuddered and swore. 

  _God damnit. This woman is the end of me._

Moving past the pain of his own arousal, now throbbing against his pants. He licked his lips and moved his finger up slowly, his middle finger knuckle rubbed against her, and she was swollen, already tightening her thighs. She gasped softly as he glided both fingers in, then slowly pulled them out, tracing them flat against her slit. 

 "This..we..we _can't..Robb..Jon."_ She whimpered.

 " _I know..I'm an asshole._ I can't..I just _can't_ Sansa." He pleaded. 

  He couldn't. Couldn't stop. Couldn't be _done._

 _"_ Then by _all means.._ continue." 

  The sound of Jon's voice shook him to his core. His head swung around, quickly retracting his fingers and stood straight up. This was _his doing._

"Jon I'm-" Sansa started.

 "Oh..I _know_ Sansa." Jon said. 

  He was _well aware._

Robb felt like fleeing. He couldn't face him..or _her._

 _"_ You can finish, Robb." 

  Jon's request came as a shock, as Robb looked at him straight, to see if he was joking. He remained leaned against the door frame, standing exactly as Robb had stood just minutes ago. _He was serious._

 _"_ Go on. _Finish."_

Robb moved back, closer to her, her eyes remained fixed on Jon's over his shoulder. He followed her gaze and turned back around. Getting a final nob from Jon, he looked back into Sansa's eyes and saw them light up. He wasted no time sliding his moistened fingers back inside her, this time going through her folds with his thumb flatly rolling softly around her clit.

 " _God."_ She gasped.

  He kept his ministrations steady in and out of her, feeling an aching throb wracking through his body as she writhed around his hand. Losing himself in his sister, he hardly noticed Jon standing next to him, putting his own hands on her. He watched as Jon slid his hand under her tank, lifting it up forcefully, exposing her nipple, and tweaking it with his thumb and index finger. 

  Robb was mesmerized, finding himself more willing to get her off. Right here. Right now. She went rigid when Jon took her nipple in his mouth. She arched her back, her ass leaning so hard against the dresser, he heard it scrape backwards over the floor. 

 "Put your tongue inside her." Jon demanded. 

  Robb didn't waste one second. He dropped to his knees, spread her thighs apart, pushed her panties further to the side, and thrust his tongue straight into her cunt. Her hands smacked down moving everything on her dresser. The sounds of bottles and knick knacks clanked over, combined with her loud moans spurred him on to go deeper. He plunged his tongue so far inside her, his nose was buried in between her swollen lips. He was in heaven, fucking her with his tongue, lapping up and down her clit, his beard scratching her ass, as he thrust his tongue back, deep inside her hole. 

  He was driving her to the edge. Her nails scratched his scalp as she grasped a fistful of his hair and started riding his face. He'd never been so far into anyone's cunt with his whole face as he was in Sansa's. Her breaths became so high pitched, they became almost inaudible. Robb used the cue of her hand jerking his hair, and licked up once more. Hungrily licking her clit, she cried out that she was coming. _He knew._ She whimpered out Jon's name. His name. A hymn of her aching moans tingled through his ears as he continued tracing his tongue through her. He lapped up her wetness, tasting everything he could, until she shuddered.

 "Fuck." She exhaled shakily, as she pulled him back from his hair, but not before he greedily kissed her clit.

  His head still swimming, even at the hushing sounds of Jon in her ear, he instantly stood up when he heard Arya's voice.

  _Jesus will I EVER get her ALONE?_

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Robb without a doubt..in love with her. I appreciate every one of you who are still reading this and hope you enjoyed his take on things so far! ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Chapter 23 of IWSM: The Tyrell Dinner.   
> Caution Smut, followed by angst ahead.

 

 

 

  He sat in front of the computer in the study, going over the same draft for over an hour.

  He woke up when he heard Jon pull up, and looked out his window to see him getting bags from the backseat. Robb noticed the biggest bag from Sansa's favorite Italian restaurant and rolled his eyes. 

  _How do I compete with that. He gets to be the romantic boyfriend, and I'm here..for what? Waiting for a time that suits them to heat up their sex life? And what the fuck is wrong with their sex life? Jon gets everything and I'm waiting for any chance just to touch her..to kiss her..to be inside her, all on his terms. Does she even struggle with her feelings about me at all?_

He shook his head at the thought. He started this whole, sick and twisted affair with Sansa under a veil of darkness, and whenever he tried to pull it away, he realized it was pointless. He'd never be the one to bring her home her favorite take out, live under the same roof and pretend, even for a moment, that they were a couple..a _real couple._ He could be so sweet to her, he could show her the side of him that started to-

 " _Fuck!"_ He swore aloud.

  And here he was, an hour after writing an email to Robert, inquiring about a position he could fill in one of his branches away from here. He couldn't keep doing this. He couldn't feel this way about her..it was just unthinkable. Of course doing what they'd done was unthinkable, but _this.._

He had never felt passionate about anything in his life, up until now. He was good at everything he ever put his mind into. He loved and appreciated his family. He had the perfect upbringing, the perfect girlfriend, the perfect grades, abided by every law, every guideline. He never took advantage, never strayed, remained annoyingly loyal to everyone in his life and in a million years, no one he knew could be pulled aside and say he had one single flaw. 

  _Except this._

No one, absolutely no one knew how he'd damn it all to hell right now, to be with her. 

  He pressed send, and immediately fell back in the chair to cover his face with both hands. Sighing deeply he rubbed his face and was about to laugh at the fact that it had come to _this,_ before he heard her clear her throat behind him.

 "What are you doing?" She asked innocently.

  He flipped the screen off and swiveled around to face her.

 "Just checking some emails. What's up?"

  She walked in the study and looked at the screen.

 "What are you doing Robb?" She asked more serious.

 "Sansa, I was just checking emails." He grinned at her, amused at her curiosity. "Why?"

 "I know you better than you think Robb..something's up."

 "Don't worry about it..shouldn't affect you at all. How was lunch?"

  She tilted her head, tightened her lips and nodded.

 "Fine. I actually came in to ask you a favor." 

  Robb smiled and reached for her hand as he stood. He took a step closer and she stepped back with his hand still in hers.

 "Robb it's about the dinner tonight..Jon's filling in for a friend at work. Will you-"

 "Oh god Sansa, the _Tyrell's?_ Really?" 

 "Please Robb! I'm breaking it to Marg that I'm not going to the beach house for the rest of the summer, I need support!"

  Robb would have protested had she not used her pout on him. Her bottom lip stuck out ever so subtly as she squeezed his hand, and brought it to her lips. He twitched below as her eyes remained on his when she kissed his knuckles. 

 "Please Robb, put on your dress jacket, and come with me to this thing. I promise we don't need to stay long. I'll owe you one." Her eyes sparkled as she said it.

  Robb arched his brow as it was on the tip of his tongue to make an inappropriate remark, but to his surprise, she raised her brow in return, licking, then sucking his fingertip. 

 "Jesus fucking Christ Sansa." He groaned.

 "Come on Robb, come with me." She smirked. 

  He remembered exactly when he'd said that to her, in the exact same way. He was hard and wanted to throw her down on their fathers couch and touch her everywhere with his mouth. Licking his lips at how she tantalized him, he closed his eyes and nodded his head. 

 "I'll go." He relented.

 "Thank you!" Her arms hooked around his neck.

  As her body pressed against him, he tried to avoid touching her with his erection. She grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him to her lips. She meant for it to be a closed lipped kiss but Robb couldn't help himself. He parted his mouth and slowly slid his tongue past hers, into her mouth and held her around her waist. A small whimper into his mouth, almost convinced him to pull away, until he felt her tongue against his. Her body relaxed as he pulled her into him, wanting her to feel the way she made him. To this, Sansa puckered her lips against his softly and backed away.

 "Robb." She said breathlessly.

 "I know, I know." He said apologetically.

  Sansa stepped away and looked down at her feet. 

 "I..I'm going to get some rest before getting ready."

  He felt the pain of rejection like ice water pumping through his veins. Jon was gone. How would he know? Did she feel nothing for him at all? Did she only want him when Jon gave her permission? He felt her when Jon wasn't there, and she pulled him into her with everything she had. She was wet for him every time. She was probably wet this very second and the rosiness of her cheeks and her swollen shiny lips were all he could focus on before he reluctantly tore his eyes away. 

 "Robb." She pleaded softly and reached out. 

  Turning to sit back down at the desk he swiveled the chair back around. 

 "What time?" He asked facing the screen.

  He waited for her to answer before turning the computer back on. Holding his breath and wishing her away, she waited to answer him.  

 "Dinner is at 7. We should leave by 6." Her voice quivered. 

 "I'll be ready."

 

 

  The night began so promising. The moment he saw her as he walked down the stairs, he felt like he was in one of the fairytale romances she use to make him watch up until just a few years ago. She was more beautiful than any woman he'd ever seen play a princess and for just one evening, he actually imagined she could be his. 

  Through the drive to the Tyrell's, Robb thought more than once to keep going. To drive down the road until they couldn't drive anymore. To keep going and going and find some small insignificant town where they could just be another young couple living a happy life, having escaped the cruelty of what they actually were. At home, in an inbox, was his out. An offer for a position in Dallas that opened in September. Robb struggled back and forth since receiving the response. He waited to reply, at odds with himself over his feelings for her, and still unwilling to accept she felt nothing.

  He saw an opportunity when Marg spread her legs for him. This, the first chance he's had at another woman since Sansa latched onto his heart, and he made the stupid decision to get on his knees and taste a fruit that wasn't necessarily forbidden..that is, until he saw the look of horror in Sansa's eyes when she discovered them. He felt like a bastard the second he was caught. He wasn't in the wrong for what he'd done, not in the least. He was more a bastard for the way he felt as his heart beat in his chest. He felt as though he cheated on Sansa. He wronged Sansa. Did she feel this way about him when she was with Jon? 

  _Not for one second._ He thought.

  Now, he was driving slowly down the darkened country road, the only way she could have gone..especially in those heels. When he finally spotted her, she was stumbling on the grass, trying to quicken her steps as though it would do any good. He pulled off the road in front of her, as close as he could get.

 "Sansa! Get in the car _now."_

 " _Fuck YOU!"_ She screamed before running.

  He swore, and before he knew it, he was out of the car and sprinting after her. He didn't quite understand why yet, he just needed her to stop so he could explain. 

 "Robb _don't!"_ She made a last ditch attempt to warn him.

  He lunged forward, throwing both arms around her and braced her before rolling her to the ground.

 "My fucking _dress!"_ She spat.

 "Yeah, because _THAT'S_ what's important here!" He yelled back at her. 

  Pinned underneath his weight, he watched her squirm beneath him. Her eyes were on fire, he felt the heat seeping through her pores as she shot daggers from her eyes.

 "Get OFF me!" She writhed and fought him with minimal strength. "Oh my god Robb, I can _SMELL her on YOU!_ Get off me now!" She wailed.

  She was disgusted with him, but in the midst of fighting him, she slowed, and met his eyes. The rage he saw inside her was new, but he recognized it as clear as day. 

  _She was jealous. What the fuck?_

He nearly smiled, pleasantly amused at the sincerest emotion Sansa had shown him since this started. This wasn't animal nature. It wasn't desire for his body or guilty pleasure. She was _jealous._ His heart suddenly thumped in his chest and he couldn't help the urge to tease her, knowing an opportunity when he saw it. 

 "What bothers you the most here sister? That it was your best friend?" 

  He pushed her now limp arms straight out over the grass, and pressed himself, hard between her legs while he leaned down to her ear. 

 " _Or that you saw my face buried in another woman's pussy?"_

He grew harder and throbbed as the words escaped his throat.

 "You _disgust_ me." She hissed at him.

 "Ahhh I don't think so. I think now that the shoe is on the other foot, _you're jealous."_

Every part of his body rejoiced at the possibility of Sansa's jealousy. This was the first shared emotion he'd seen besides desire and it made him feel closer to her. He knew it well. 

 "I am not jealous." She spat. "Stick your tongue and cock in whomever you want" 

  At this, Sansa lifted her head, coming within an inch of his face, still hovered over her. It was jealousy. No doubt about it. It was written everywhere and it was like looking in a mirror. 

  He grinned, unaware that his eyebrow had arched quite so high, as if he was daring her.

 "So I have your _permission?"_

He already saw Sansa's eyes devouring him. He rolled her over onto her stomach and watched her reach out to grasp at the grass. He couldn't wait for a nod from Jon. Sansa begged to be claimed. She wanted Jon. She wanted _him,_ and she clearly didn't want him to be with anyone else. She wanted her cake, and eat it too. Robb could understand all of that as he spread her legs open with his knees, lifting the soft fabric of her dress over her lifted bottom. He braced himself on her back as he undid his pants, and ripped  off her delicate panties. It took little effort as he noticed her bracing herself for the moment he positioned his cock between her lips. 

  He felt the warmth as the sensitive tip of his cock felt a drop of wetness grazing his head. In one fluid thrust, he grunted loudly with her as he sunk deep inside her. 

 " _Fuuuuck. So fucking wet Sansa."_ He growled.

 "Fuck _me."_ She choked.

  Robb felt her lifting her ass to take him in deeper, encouraging him to move. He let everything he knew fall to the side and started to fuck her the way he felt her body begging him to do so. She didn't mewl. There were no whimpers. Sansa was grunting and cursing in a primal way, and it spurred him to bring out more of the animal in her, the same animal she brought out in _him._

 _"Tell me what you saw."_ He demanded in a throaty grunt. 

  He wanted to hear her voice. He wanted to see if it did to her, what it did to him when she was with Jon, even though he wasn't so sure himself where the arousal stopped or even began and where the real feelings came into play.

 "I saw.." Her words hung in the air.

 " _Yes?"_ He insisted.

  Her head dropped. She clearly couldn't bring herself to say it. He realized she needed him to be the one who talked dirty. He was sure Jon could be plenty dirty, but no one touched that nerve the way he did. Sansa liked him this way, perhaps even preferred him this way. It kept things easy for her, each man had his place.

 " _Ahhh."_ He growled again. 

  He moved inside her more slowly, circling deeply into her and reaching under her raised hips to finger her clit. She moaned in approval as he felt he may cum at that sound alone.

 "Did you watch Sansa?" 

  She nodded slightly.

 "You saw me between her legs, with my face buried deep in her cunt?" 

 "Yes." She whined.

  Jesus. He felt her swell around him. She became even more wet, slick sounds in the silent darkness mixed with her desperate quick breaths as he pushed. 

 "You saw her.. _heard_ her moans, her hands in my hair, writhing against my face while I made her come harder than she ever has?" 

 " _Yes, Robb please!"_ She begged him, reaching frantically with her hands. 

  He wondered how far he could push her. He could probably say anything and she'd come in a second. It's was exhilarating.

 "She was sweet Sansa. She was wet as fuck. Had you not caught us, I'd have put my cock inside her and fucked the memory of Joffrey right out of her fucking head." 

 " _Oh GOD."_ Sansa moaned.

  She trembled under him as he continued to work his fingers quickly up and down her clit. He slammed into her, smacking against her ass as she squeezed around him. She was grasping at the grass now, pulling it from the ground when he felt himself at the edge.

 "Come Sansa. Come sweet sister, _fuck!"_

Smelling the fresh dirt from the new earth she exposed by pulling at the grass, mixed with the wetness that worked its way between both their thighs, Robb only wanted her to come undone beneath him and fall into his heart. Before he came, he thought of how this ultimate sin had doomed this as a dirty act, worthy only of here and now, taking her on the ground, as though this was all they would ever have. All that they were worthy of.

  _I want so much more._

He felt her walls pulsing around him as he came to his own release, rolling his eyes back when she cried his name. He felt the hair he had in place for dinner, now dampened curls over his forehead and dropped over Sansa swearing at all he could, for everything that crossed his mind. Her sweet breath lifted him while he lay on her back and he raised himself up to see her looking under her nails, blackened underneath with dirt. 

 "You're dirty." 

  All he could think was to be a smart ass. Not only did he know it would get an adorable rise out of her, it kept him in his place. He was not her _love._ He was her _lover._

 

Robb jumped straight into the shower as soon as they got back. Sansa looked over her shoulder as they walked to the back but neither said a word, so he walked to the back yard, wearing only his boxers. The worst they could say is _no,_ right? Jon had locked the door this time, so he pressed his ear to listen to the heated words coming from inside. Listening to Sansa telling Jon that he was too nice for her..pushing him away..he deserved better...Jon yelling "enough"..was enough.

  _Enough._

Sick to his stomach, he turned away, and walked back to the house. His actions were going to fuck up true love for Sansa, and _that.._ he just could not bear. 

  _Enough. What am I thinking.._

Walking straight to the study, he flipped on the computer and replied to Roberts offer. 

  _Send._

With a heavy heart, he walked back to his room and started to pack. He would not spend another day messing it up for her. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's angsty. God it's angsty. Robb realizing he's in love is kind of heartbreaking. Hope you IWSM readers enjoys these little one shots on his POV's!


End file.
